Gastric intubation is frequently employed in laboratory animals as a method of administering precise doses of liquids. This technique is difficult in the rabbit because of limited oral space. A technique was developed to simplify this procedure by utilizing a 13 gauge curved stainless steel feeding needle which is bent to approximate the curvature of the rabbit throat. By using a rigid tube that has been properly shaped, the likelihood of entering the trachea is minimized.